A Twisted Tale
by MerryBerry1
Summary: Day vs Night, Light vs Dark, Good vs Evil. Read the story of two warring kingdoms and follow the adventures of four familiar but different princes each with different elemental abilities. Royal Human AU. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I don't own TMNT. If I did then I wouldn't be writing FanFictions. I only own the story.**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Once upon a time, there was a grand and powerful kingdom. There were two rulers of this glorious kingdom. One of the rulers was a kind king named King Hamato Akihiro. King Hamato Akihiro embodied the element of light and the sun. King Hamato Akihiro ruled the day while his best friend, who was like a brother to him, ruled the night.

It was once said that King Hamato Akihiro founded the kingdom by banishing the monsters that dwelled there with a ray of light. That is why the new kingdom was named the Solar Kingdom in his honor. The Solar Kingdom shone like diamonds in the sun and every citizen was joyous of the warmth their sun provided. Well almost everyone was joyous of the sun. There was one man who was envious of the great ruler.

His name was King Oroku Kuro. King Oroku Kuro embodied darkness and shadows. Everything about him was dark. He also had dark hair and eyes which contrasted greatly with his pale complexion. Everyone in the kingdom feared him. They feared him so much that they did not even mention his name.

King Oroku Kuro felt like he was not given his dues. Surely he was as great as King Hamato Akihiro. After all he founded the Solar Kingdom just as much as King Hamato Akihiro did. Instead of protecting the day like his cofounder, he protected the night and all who dwelled in it. He kept the Solar Kingdom safe from the monsters hidden deep within the Forbidden Forest.

However, no part of the kingdom partook in festivals for the Dark King. King Oroku Kuro dwelled on this until he could not take it anymore. He finally went to his only friend to seek guidance on how to win the affection of their citizens. He told King Hamato Akihiro about how he felt. King Hamato Akihiro on the other hand, didn't think much of his friend's concerns and sorrows. While he was doing paperwork and running the kingdom, King Hamato Akihiro dismissively told him that sooner or later they will come around. The Sun King told him that he just had to wait and give them time to accept him.

After King Kuro heard this advice his worries and concerns have been lifted. He started doing his royal duties with a renewed sense of passion. He was determined not to stay in his friend's shadow any longer. But as time went on the citizens of the Solar Kingdom still did not recognize his efforts. His heart once again with grew with resentment and a bitter hatred.

He watched as the citizens frolicked and basked in the wonder of the beautiful day. He watched the citizens sleep and shun his star filled darkness. He watched the parades and celebrations in honor of his most trusted friend. Finally, King Oroku Kuro grew tired of waiting for his subjects to come around and decided to act.

He decided to talk and associate with his subjects. He thought that if they saw what he is really like and how much he cares for them then, they will accept and love him too. He decided to visit the capital city, Cosmic. The visit did not go as he had hoped. When they saw the Dark King they hid and cowered from his sight. King Oroku Kuro was angered and hurt by how his subjects treated that moment all the hatred he stored away for many years became too much for him to bear.

It overtook him and he let the flood of sardonic emotion become his new passion. The pain and hatred fueled him. It was like something in his head just snapped. He decided that if the citizens of the Solar Kingdom cannot recognize his efforts to keep them safe then they do not deserve it. He vowed to King Hamato Akihiro and his sun loving subjects that one day he was going to make them all pay for the way they dishonored him. He ran into the Forbidden Forest because he knew no one would dare follow him in there.

Years passed and the subjects of the Solar Kingdom slowly forgot about the threat that the King of Darkness made against them...that is until people started to disappear. At first it was just one or two subjects from some of the smaller villages but then it became more widespread. People were disappearing daily. The entire kingdom was panicked. Rumors and theories started to spread about the disappearances. Some suspected that monsters from the Forbidden Forest were dragging people off into the darkness. Others thought that the Dark King was banishing people into the Shadow Realm until no one was left in the Solar Kingdom. Despite all of the rumors and theories was thing was for sure, it was all happening in the Forbidden Forest.

King Hamato Akihiro knew he had to put an end to all this madness and if possible bring the lost citizens home. He put a search party together of his most elite guards. He sent them into the Forbidden Forest and gave them orders to look for the lost subjects. The group of guards never came back. King Hamato Akihiro did not risk the lives of anymore subjects so he ordered all of the subjects to stay in their homes and lock the doors at nightfall. The Sun King was planning an attack with his generals when a new disaster happened.

King Oroku Kuro invaded the castle with his own legion of guards. The Dark King was spending all of his time making his own kingdom. He named the kingdom the Shadow Empire and created the Foot Clan. The only thing he was missing was loyal followers. The Light King and Dark King fought in an epic battle of good vs evil. Neither side was relenting. The Light King was able to ward off the Shadow minions and protect his kingdom by using his greatest weapon, the Sun Scepter. Even though King Hamato Akihiro was able to banish the Shadow minions, the battle still wasn't over. The battle between Foot and Hamatos lasted many years. The Hamatos however were able to magnify the power of the Sun Scepter to turn the citizens and rulers of the Shadow Empire to ash. The only one that was spared was a young baby prince named Oroku Saki. He was spared because he was just an innocent child. King Hamato Yuuta took pity on the child and raised him along side his own son, Hamato Yoshi. The young princes were very competitive with each other, whether it was practicing archery, ninjutsu, or anything else they could think of. Their sibling rivalry escalated when they both fell in love with the same woman. She was a beautiful princess from a small neighboring kingdom. Her name was Tang Shen. She fell in love with Hamato Yoshi and soon they married and gave birth to a baby girl named Miwa. Saki's anger flared when Tang Shen chose Yoshi over him.

Saki ran off because he couldn't bear to watch his two friends betray him. And he let his anger and jealousy get the best of him. He was dressed in silver armor when he returned to the Solar Kingdom, and he was carrying a flag with the Foot Clan emblem. He now called himself the Shredder. Oroku Saki found out about his true origins and now he wanted to finish what his family started. He was easily able to overpower and kill the sickly King Hamato Yuuta. Hamato Yoshi had to fight his dear friend and brother to keep his family and kingdom safe. Shredder was about to make the final blow to the heir of the Hamato Clan but his wife, Tang Shen, stepped in and took the hit for her husband. Shredder was stunned when he saw that he struck the woman he loved. Hamato Yoshi took this opportunity to strike Shredder. He threw a ball of light at Shredder. The attack left Shredder's face very disfigured, and it accidentally set part of the castle on fire. After that Shredder fled back to his kingdom to rebuild the Foot Clan.

The new king took his dying wife to the royal doctor, Daisuke. Daisuke was able to heal the queen. That is when the king and queen realized their baby daughter was missing. They searched the grounds but could not find the missing princess. The king and queen just assumed that their daughter perished in the fire during the fight. A year later the queen fell ill while she was in childbirth. The queen unfortunately perished, but she was able to give birth to male quadruplets.

"That's us, isn't it Dad?" The seven year old prince with sandy brown hair, bright blue eyes, and freckles spoke. The king paused and then spoke, "Yes, Michelangelo, that's you four." The king looked at his four sons and spoke, "Now that's enough for one night. You four have a big day tomorrow." His response were whines and protests. "Please Dad, just one more story," Michelangelo whined. "Yeah. I want to hear more about you beating bad guy butt." A green eyed and brown haired Raphael said. "I want to learn more about the Sun Scepter." The lanky, chestnut haired Donatello said. A black haired and blue eyed Leonardo pleaded, "Just one more story and then we'll go to sleep." All four princes pleaded in unison and did their best puppy eyes. Their father just raised an eyebrow and remained firm. King Yoshi, or as his sons called him Splinter, said firmly as he headed out the door, "You are starting your training tomorrow. You need to be well rested. Good night my sons." The princes sighed and laid back down in their beds as they said, "Good night, Dad."

 **A/N: Okay I've been playing with this idea for awhile now. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think so far. The chapters will get longer and more characters will come in. I just needed to get out all of the pesky backstory.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter took longer than expected. I've been really sick with the flu for the past week and I have papers to do for class. Anyway, I think you have had enough of my excuses, I'm better now so onto the story.**

 _ **Chapter 1: Training Day**_

"Wake up, Wake up!" An excited voice yelled throughout the Solar Princes' bedroom. Michelangelo was hopping from bed to bed trying to wake his brothers up. His excited chants were only met with groans. Suddenly, Michelangelo was hit with a flying pillow that his brother, Raphael, threw. Raph sat up and turned his bright green eyes toward his brother, and he yelled with rising fury, "Shut up Mikey! Everyone from Cosmic to Sun City can hear your yelling!"

Leonardo got out of his bed and said in an authoritative voice, "Raph you can't just throw pillows at someone when they are annoying you, especially if it is your family." Raph retorted in a pouty tone, "Shut up, Splinter Jr." Leonardo and Raphael looked like they were about the fight each other, but Donatello stepped in between them after he finished helping Michelangelo up. Donnie spoke, "Uh, guys, we have our first day of training today. Dad is expecting us to be there at 6:30 sharp." Leo and Raph both turned towards Donatello with flames in their eyes. Raph's emerald eyes were blazing when he growled, "So, what's your point Dorkatello?!" Donnie flinched at the mean nickname but retorted, "Shell for brains, it's 6:20." Mikey stood up and walked to Donnie's side and said, "Yeah, that's what I was trying to tell you guys." Leo said in a slightly panicked voice, "Never mind that, we only have ten minutes to get ready. We can't be late to our first ninjutsu practice." Donnie glanced down at the watch of his own design and spoke, "Make that nine minutes and 45 seconds. 44, 43, 42, 41-"He was cut off by his brothers yelling in unison, "We get it!"

Leo yelled in a rising panicked voice, "Everyone just hurry up and get ready." After he said that the four seven year old princes scrambled around their large shared room to get ready. They tore through their personal dressers to find training clothes. In the panicked mess Donnie glanced at his watch and then announced in a shrieking voice, "We have five minutes left!"

The princes hurriedly got dressed in karategis. The karategis all had the Hamato Clan symbol on it, but the princes personalized their gis by making them their favorite colors. Leonardo's karategi was dark blue like his eyes, Raphael's karategi was blood red, Michelangelo's karategi was light orange like the rays of the setting sun, and Donatello's karategi was purple like the early hours of twilight.

When they finished getting dressed in their training attire, the bedroom looked as if a tornado went through it. Clothes were strewn across the floor, shelves were half opened and tossed carelessly on the floor or furniture. The princes however took no notice of this. The only thing on their mind was getting to training on time. The princes were getting ready to put on their tabi boots when they realized that they only had one minute to get to the dojo or they will be locked out and punished. Not bothering to waste any time putting on their shoes, they grabbed them and ran to the dojo.

While the princes were running to get to training, chaos ensued in their path. Guards were taken aback when the group of boys disrupted their normal routines. Maids and servants dropped the items they were carrying when the princes ducked and weaved around them. The princes didn't stop sprinting to help clean up their mess, they only yelled "Sorry" and "Excuse me" as they ran by.

The boys turned right and were skidding to a stop, but when they saw the doors to dojo closing, they made a mad dash to the entrance. As they were coming closer to the entrance, the space between the doors was getting smaller and smaller. Leonardo looked at his brothers and said in a breathless and rushed voice, "Guys the doors are closing! We need to hurry if we are going to make it on time!" The princes nodded to each other and picked up their pace. They had to dive through the small space of the doors to make it on time.

After they dove into the dojo, the doors closed behind them. The princes landed faced down in a pile on the floor of the dojo. Michelangelo stuck his head up and said in his usual bubbly voice, "Dudes, we made it!" The princes looked as if they were about to rejoice but their father and new sensei stopped them. The king looked down at his young sons on the floor and spoke, "You barely made it on time. And if I understand correctly, you caused quite a mess on your way here." His sons got to a kneeling position and guiltily looked down at the floor.

All of the princes were silent, but since their father was expecting a response, Leonardo spoke up, "Sorry father, we didn't want to be late." King Splinter thoughtfully said, "It would do you some good to wake up earlier so you will not be pressed for time." The princes respectfully bowed at their father's feet and in unison spoke, "Hai father." The king nodded at his sons. King Splinter looked at his sons and spoke, "Before we begin your training, I need to go over a few rules. When we are in the dojo instead of referring to me as father, you will refer to me as Sensei or Master. You also should get up earlier so you won't be rushed to make it to training on time. And you are not to talk unless spoken to." His sons took their eyes off the floor and nodded at him to show they understood. Then King Splinter sat cross-legged on the floor and his sons followed his example.

The king spoke, "Now are there any questions regarding your training?" Raphael's hand shot up. King Splinter nodded at his hot tempered son to ask his question. "Master Splinter, when are we going to use weapons?" Raph asked while looking at the various weapons on the weapon rack. Master Splinter replied, "You will be able to pick your own weapons after you have completed the basic katas, and mastered the training bo staff." After answering Raph's question he continued, "Are there any other questions?" Michelangelo raised his hand and innocently asked, "What's a kata?" Splinter tried to think of answer that his young sons would understand. He answered after some hesitation, "A kata is how you fight. The moves you will practice in a kata is how you will fight and counter attacks from an opponent." Mikey nodded and then started playing with his fingers. Leo raised his hand and excitedly asked, "Will you teach us how to use elemental abilities?"

Splinter rubbed his chin in thought and replied in a thick Japanese accent, "Ahh, Leonardo, first to wield the elements you will need to learn what your inner element is. Every living thing is connected to the elements on varying levels. For example, plants and animals are attuned to nature on an average level because they live there and need it to survive. However, they don't have enough spiritual energy to warp the world to fit their needs. The normal human cannot, through elemental means, shape the world around them either. They are not in touch with the elements like our family is."

He gestured to a tapestry behind him. In the tapestry it showed ninjas and samurais wielding fire, earth, water, air, wood, and the occasional king wielding the light and sun. Every person in the picture was apart of the Hamato Clan. It depicted a story of the Hamato Clan defeating the Foot Clan. Every part of the tapestry was leading to the members of the Hamato Clan using their powers in harmony together to banish the dark and imposing shadows.

Splinter continued, "Our family has always been strong in the spiritual sense. Every Hamato has been an embodiment of an element. Some Hamatos were stronger at their elemental abilities than others. The earlier generations were better at their craft and the element of light was more prominent. I am the only Hamato to inherit the element of light after three generations. When one of you is picked to be king then you will inherit the Sun Scepter and its power."

Leonardo then asked, "What are our elements?" His father replied, "You will only know this when the time is right." Leonardo and his brothers had a similar pouting look when he said this. Splinter saw this and continued, "Even I do not know what your elements will be, but I do have some ideas." He smiled as he looked down at his son's dark eyes.

Michelangelo on the other hand looked impatient. He complained, "But how long do we have to wait until the time is right?" Splinter sighed and said in a stern voice, "I cannot tell you that. Your elements will manifest at different times. Sometimes it happens randomly, and other times it happens when you are in great peril. Sometimes you will realize your element before it manifests and that will cause your element to kick in. It just depends on the person. You cannot rush it." Michelangelo looked down and said, "Hai, Sensei." Master Splinter nodded and said, "Now let's begin your training."

Two hours later the young princes were heaving and panting in front of their father. They were covered in sweat because of the hard training exercises. Master Splinter looked at his sons and shouted, "Yamate!" His sons thankfully stopped and bowed in front of their father. Splinter told his sons, "That is enough for one day. Go take a shower and come down for breakfast when you are done." The princes bowed their heads and left the dojo.

The princes took a shower and ate their breakfast. Afterwards, they decided to ride their young horses in the nearby meadows. They went to their bedroom to put on their riding clothes. After they were dressed they went to the stables. As the princes entered the stables they saw their horse trainer and instructor, Alexis, with four colts. Alexis was a twenty year old woman that spent her most of her life being around horses. She helped the princes mount their horses and lead them out of their stables.

When the princes left the stables, they decided to race each other to the end of the large meadow near a trail in the woods. Each one of the princes thought that their horse was superior to their brothers' horses. Raphael's horse is a chestnut horse which he named Ace. Michelangelo has a blonde chestnut horse that he named Butter. Leonardo has a splashed white horse that he named Ash. Donatello has a simple grey horse that he named Smoky.

The meadow is about six acres long and two acres wide. The meadow is filled with various types of flowers and plants. The entire meadow is lined with dark patches of woods.

Before the princes raced, Leonardo decided to make the race a little more interesting. Leonardo said, "Guys, I have an idea. Whoever wins the race doesn't have to clean the room after the mess we made this morning." His brothers looked at each other and agreed to the bet. Leo nodded at them and said, "Okay, everyone line up." The princes made their horses line up at the start of the meadow. When the horses were even Leo spoke, "Ready?" His brothers nodded and griped the reins. Leo then said, "Set." He waited a moment then yelled, "Go!"

The princes made their horses break off into a sprint. At the beginning of the race the four princes and their horses were neck and neck. Raph patted Ace on the neck and said, "Come on Ace! We can beat 'em!" Ace sped up and broke away from the group. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey urged their horses to go faster and take the lead. Leonardo was gaining on his brother but it wasn't enough. Raphael had too much of a lead and won the race.

When Leo, Mikey, and Donnie reached the finish line Raphael was there gloating. Raphael smugly taunted, "Ha! What took you so long, slowpokes? How did that dust taste? I wouldn't know since I was so far ahead." Raphael's brothers glared angrily at him while he had a smug smirk on his face. Leonardo bitterly snapped, "Shut up, Raph! I would have caught you if I had more time. You just got lucky and you know it." The smug smirk on Raph's face was replaced with a scowl. Raph retorted, "Didn't anyone teach you that if you mess with best than you fall like the rest, Lame-o-nardo! I beat you fair and square."

Leonardo was fuming. He hated the mean nickname and Raphael knew it. Mikey and Donnie could see that a fight was about to go down, so they slowly took a few steps back out of range from their brothers' rage. Leonardo and Raphael were staring each other down until Leo broke the tense silence. Leonardo said, "Well if you are so sure you can beat me then why don't we have a rematch." Raph snorted and said, "Why should I? I already beat you." Leo smirked and said, "What's the matter Raph, are you scared?" Raph's mouth formed in a tight line. Raph replied, "Fine if you want a rematch so bad then let's have a race through the woods." Mikey and Donnie gasped in shock. Donnie exclaimed, "Raph you can't be serious. You know Splinter wouldn't let us go in there." Mikey chimed in, "Yeah, Dad will be mad if he finds out that you guys go in there."

Leo looked conflicted. He didn't want to betray his father, but his pride wouldn't let him admit defeat. Raph saw this and said, "What's wrong Leo? You are the one that wanted a rematch. You aren't scared, are you?" Leonardo felt his rage grow once more and he said, "You know what Raph, you are on." Raph looked shocked at his outburst. He wasn't expecting Splinter Jr. to disobey one of Splinter's major rules. Leonardo continued, "So where are we racing to, huh?" Raphael looked down the trail and he could barely make out the outlines of a small lake or pond at the very end of the dimly lit trail. Raph stuck his tongue in his cheek and pointed the small lake. He said, "You see that lake down there near the willow tree?" Leonardo looked at where he was pointing and it took him some time to see what Raph was talking. After a minute or two Leonardo said, "Yeah." Raph continued, "Well that's the finish line and the loser has to do the winner's chores and give him his comic book supply. He also has to give the winner his dessert for a month."

Mikey and Donnie looked scared. They both tried to tell their two brothers that this was a bad idea but they didn't listen. They also didn't want to be caught in the middle of their brother's fight.

Raph and Leo were getting ready to race through a worn down trail in the woods. They looked as if they didn't actually want to race. The princes didn't want to look weak in front of the other. They just kept quiet because they did not want to damage their pride. Donnie and Mikey were standing anxiously in the background. Leo said, "Okay Donnie get ready to tell us when to start." Donnie reluctantly went in front of his brothers and said, "Ready. . . Set. . . Go!" Leonardo and Raphael took off.

They were fighting over the lead position and space on the old trail. The trail was dark and only meant for one person. It looked as if it hasn't been used for years. The only footprints that were present on the trail were unrecognizable. There were spider webs, trees in abnormal shapes, and strange sounds were always present.

The two competitive princes didn't notice the weird behavior of the forest. They also didn't notice the dark figures darting through the trees, trying to stay hidden. They didn't notice that the dark figures were watching them and following their every move.

 **A/N: There's a review button down below. Press it and tell me what you think so far. I love hearing feedback from you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2: The Encounter**_

 **A/N: Hey guys! Guess who isn't dead. I know it has been awhile since I last updated and I deeply apologize for that. It has been hard to find time to write because of school and my new job. But thankfully school is out and I have some time to write. Thank all of you for reading this story so far. I almost have two hundred readers. Special shout out to my followers. You guys are amazing!**

Leonardo and Raphael were forcing their horses to sprint faster and faster. Neither prince wanted to lose to his brother. Raphael took the lead once more. He turned to look behind him and shouted, "Try to keep up, Lame-o-nardo!" Raphael turned around to focus his attention on the prize. The princes were rapidly approaching the finish line. There was only about 100 meters left until they reached the lake.

A large smile spread across Raphael's face when he was certain he would win the race. He turned back around to flash his cocky smile at Leonardo. Leo wanted nothing more than to slap the arrogant smile from Raphael's face but a stray tree branch beat him to it. The black and gnarled tree branch hit Raphael upside the head with full force. It knocked him off the horse and he fell onto the hard ground with a grunt. Leo took this opportunity to gain the lead over his previously gloating brother. Leonardo made it to the lake first. He jumped off Ash and cheered, "Woo-hoo! Now who's the winner Raphie-boy?" He received no response.

In fact, the only noise he heard was the sound of Ash drinking water from the lake. Something was not right, he should at least be able to hear Ace grunting or Raph mumbling to himself. He turned to where his brother had fallen expecting him to be sulking over his loss but he saw nothing, he could not see Ace either. Leonardo walked around wondering where they had gone. They could not have gone far or be that quiet. He called out again, "Raph, where are you?" Leonardo waited for a reply.

When he did not hear one he continued, "Raph, stop it! This isn't funny. Raph!" Leonardo thought this was a joke. Even though it seemed unlikely that Raph could hide himself and his horse in that short amount of time, it was the only rational explanation Leo could come up with. He still received no reply. At this point, Leonardo went back to Ash and pulled him away from the lake. He mounted his horse with some difficulty and then steadied himself.

He guided Ace towards the darker portion of the woods away from the lake. Before he entered the wooded portion, he spoke in an annoyed tone, "Raph if I have to find you then I will tell dad on you, and then you will be in big trouble." He was once again met with the eerie silence, well not any sound that he wanted to acknowledge anyway. Despite his better judgement, Leonardo plunged into the dim forest.

It took some coaxing for Ash to enter the woods but when he finally did, Leo navigated through the forest. The forest looked as if there were no signs of life. There were no birds chirping merrily in the trees nor were there any animals. The flora was also different. The plants were dark and strange. It looked like nothing he has ever seen in the Solar Kingdom. Leo looked at the trees next to him with shifty eyes. It seemed like there were going to lunge at him.

He took a breath to compose himself. _Keep calm Leo, keep calm_ he thought to himself. He felt like the forest was swallowing him just like it swallowed any light. The forest was so thick that he could not even see the sun overhead nor could he see the bright outskirts of the kingdom. _Just breathe Leo. It's just a forest. A dark forest but it is still a forest. Nothing in here will hurt you._

He once again tried calling for Raph. This time however, he heard something in reply. There was some rustling in the bushes next to him. The noise was so sudden that it spooked Ash and he almost bucked Leonardo off. When Leo calmed Ash down, he looked around for the source of the noise.

He tried to muster up his courage. He tried to cover up his uneasiness and spoke in a slightly quivering voice, "Who's there?" The silence was his only reply. He tried again, "I am Prince Leonardo of the Solar Kingdom. I command you to show yourself." The silence was replaced with another rustling sound.

This time however; the source originated from the trees to the left of him. He turned toward the sound and tried to look to see if I could see anything abnormal in the trees. There was nothing his eye could discern. He just saw the dark shadows that were all around him.

The only thing he could make out was a rugged walking path. It was too narrow, a little too narrow, it would be difficult for someone on horseback to enter. He did not want to go in there alone, but he had no choice. He needed to know what that noise was and if it had anything to do with Raphael's disappearance.

Leonardo dismounted from his horse and tied Ash to a nearby tree. Ash whickered and neighed in response to be tied up to show his protest. Leonardo spoke calmly and quietly to his horse. "It's okay buddy. I'll be right back." Ash's neighs and whines subsided, so Leo decided it was time to stop procrastinating and enter the walking path.

He walked slowly on the path. He was constantly watching behind him and watching his step on the unknown path. Everything about his current situation was telling him to run. He buried his gut instinct and continued forward into the unknown. On his right, he heard another rustle. He quickly whipped his head to the direction of the sound.

He stumbled toward the source of the noise before he decided to straighten himself up and look authoritative. When he approached the brush, the rustling stopped. It was hard to see in the dark, but it was obvious that a small creature was the only thing that could fit in it. Leonardo decided to pick up a stick for protection. It was no much but it was enough to make him a feel a bit safer in case he needed to protect himself. He started prodding at the brush, expecting something anything to pop out at him, but nothing happened.

He was relieved and a bit annoyed that there was nothing waiting for him in the brush. However; his relief was short lived and his annoyance was replaced with terror. Leo heard a louder, more intent rustle behind him. The sound scared the young prince half to death. He whirled around to face the noise and started stumbling backwards. He only saw a glimpse of dark figure before he tripped. Leonardo unknowingly stumbled over a tree root and fell into a spider web. This warranted a scream from the young boy. As he screamed and stumbled like a mad man to get the webbing off him, he heard a voice that froze him during his actions.

A cruel laughter is what froze him. The very sound of it chilled him to his core. Leonardo was face to face with a man in black armor and a black mask. What really scared Leonardo was the red foot emblem on his chest. It was the symbol of his most feared enemy, The Shredder. Leo stumbled away from the man losing any courage he had to confront him.

The man kept advancing towards him shortening the ground Leo was so desperately trying to put in between them. The soldier spoke in a mocking voice, "Come on Little Prince. We will not hurt you or your brother if you come quietly." As Leo continued to back away from he managed to choke out a small reply, "We?" Leo could almost see the cruel smile that made its way to the soldier's face under the mask. The soldier made a gesture that said, 'look around.' Leonardo turned and saw that he was surrounded by soldiers in the same uniform.

His head turned from side to side desperately trying to find a way out of the mass of enemies. So many thoughts were running through Leonardo's mind, but he decided to ask the most important ones. He asked the presumed leader, "Where is my brother? What did you do to Raphael?" The leader made some sort of hand gesture to the other foot soldiers and a soldier brought forth an unconscious Raphael on a muzzled Ace.

The sight of his hot-headed brother unconscious and vulnerable made Leonardo's blood boil with rage. The leader then continued, "Like I said come willingly and we will not hurt you, _Your Highnes_ s." He said 'Your Highness' as if it was the most insulting thing he could come up with. Leo clinched his fists together. He has never felt this angry in his entire life, not even when Raph was picking on him. Leonardo tensed his muscles and spat, "You're a liar and this is no way that I would ever go anywhere with the likes of you!"

The atmosphere around them changed when he said that. It took on a more menacing and malicious vibe. The soldier spoke in a crueler voice, "Well that just makes our job that much harder, doesn't it?" In response Leonardo took a defensive stance that he learned earlier that day. The Foot soldiers chuckled at the young prince trying to look intimidating. This only angered Leonardo further. He knew he would not be able to take on all the soldiers at once nor could defend most of their attacks. He decided that he is only strategy is to make the first move and strike while they are distracted.

He went after the Foot soldier that guarded Raphael. The prince took the guard by surprise. The guard stumbled back from the attacking prince and Leo was able to grab a sword from the soldier's hilt. He put it in front of himself and his brother to fend off the oncoming attacks. Leo raised the sword in his best stance, the one he has seen knights do from story books, and spoke, "If you come near me then I will hurt you!" This made the soldiers hesitate and take a few steps back. The soldiers reevaluated the prince and drew their swords.

A Foot soldier on Leo's left made the first move. The soldier's strike was fast and forceful. Leo barely had time to move his sword to block the incoming blow. The tip of the sword ended up slicing part of Leonardo's hand. Leo pulled his hand back. The pain was so bad that it made the prince want to cry out. He did not cry or yelp in pain no matter how much he wanted to. He would not give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry. While he was nursing his hand the Foot saw it as an opportunity to restrain him.

Two soldiers held Leo's arms behind his back as another Foot soldier grabbed some rope. While the Foot soldier approached him, Leonardo tried to think of way out. _There is no way this is happening. It can't end like this. Think Leo, what would Master Splinter do?_ Leonardo thought to himself. When the Foot soldier stepped in front of Leonardo, he felt something spark inside him. He focused his energy, his spark, on the oncoming Foot soldier.

Suddenly, the wind started to pick up. The Foot soldiers stopped and warily observed what was happening. Leonardo's eyes snapped open as the furious wind reached its peak. He focused on the wind and forced the soldiers back. The Foot soldiers attempted to get up from the mighty blow that knocked them down, but froze when they saw the prince.

Prince Leonardo was suspended in the air. The wind continued to build and build until a mini tornado stared to form. The prince's eyes were trained on the Foot soldiers and the tornado was becoming more intense by the second. The soldiers had to grab onto nearby trees and roots to keep themselves from being swept into the Solar Prince's tornado.

Just when the tornado was reaching its peak, a bright light flooded the scene. The Foot soldiers know what that bright light meant, so they disappeared into the shadows. When the Foot soldiers disappeared, the tornado stopped and Leonardo's unconscious form fell from the air into warm comforting arms.

 **One Day Later**

Leonardo groggily opened his eyes, only to shut them immediately because of the overwhelming bright light. He waited a few moments to try again, this time he squinted. The sun still hurt his eyes but it was not as bad as it was before. "Ah, so I see you are awake." Leo turned to face their direction of the voice. He saw his father sitting in a chair beside his bed. Leonardo coughed and asked, "Father, what happened?"

The king stood from his chair and moved closer to his son. He spoke in an even tone, "When you and Raphael decided to have your silly contest in the Forbidden Forest, Michelangelo and Donatello came rushing back to the castle to tell me what happened." Leo looked away from his father as he continued, "Why would you directly disobey my wishes? Do you realize how dangerous that forest is? I am very disappointed in you." Leo looked down at his lap and asked, "What about Raph? Is he alright?" Splinter answered, "He is fine. He woke up a couple hours after we brought you two home." Leonardo was relieved to hear this but he paused his thoughts when his father spoke again. "I must admit that some good did come from this event. We know now that you represent the Element of Air. And it is admirable that you earned your element by protecting yourself and your brother."

Leo looked up at his father with hope in his eyes and asked, "So, does that mean I'm not in any trouble?" His father looked at him and answered in a stern voice, "No. You and your brother are the help the cooks with the dishes and you two have to polish and clean the guards' weapons for the next month. You still disobeyed my rules." Leo looked down dejected and spoke. "Hai, father."

The king patted his son's head and left the room. As soon as King Splinter left the room, the three other princes filled his place. They all greeted their brother and sat on his bed. Mikey and Donnie started asking Leo millions of questions about his element, what it was like to face the Foot, and more. Leo did not have a chance to answer any of his brother's questions because Raph interrupted them and said, "Guys, calm down. Leo just woke up and I'm sure he does not want to answer all questions right now, besides Leo and I need to talk alone for a bit." Both princes mumbled out apologies and left the room to give the two princes some space.

When they left the room, Leo said, "Thanks, it was getting kind of hard to keep up with their questions." Raph grumbled, "No problem. You can just consider us even, eh?" Leo snorted, "Yeah, right." A few seconds of awkward silence filled the air until Raph spoke, "Thanks though. Who knows what would have happened if the Foot would have brought us to Shred-head." "Yeah." Leo replied. A few more seconds of silence passed before Leo spoke up, "But hey, I guess this proves who's the best at horse racing." Raph had a sour look on his face and then punched Leo in the arm. "Yeah right. You only won because I hit that branch." Leo stuck his tongue out and both princes laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Fury**

 **A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update. I've had writers block for awhile and lost the drive to continue writing. Please review.**

 **3 Months Later**

THUD! Mikey hit the floor of the training room with a groan. He pulled himself off the floor and complained rather loudly, "Did you really have to hit me so hard, Raph?" In response to the question, Raph just shrugged his shoulders and smirked. Michelangelo pouted and stretched his sore muscles as he left the mat.

He kneeled at the edge of the mat and watched his remaining brothers fight. Soon Donnie joined him and Mikey flashed him a wide smile as he sat down. Donnie ignored his brother and remained quiet. In response, Michelangelo crossed his arms and sat Indian style on the mat. Michelangelo sat in thought then nudged his brother with his arm. Mikey continued to nudge him until Donnie turned his way. Donnie looked at Mikey, set his jaw and glared at his brother. He was still upset with Mikey after he messed up his newest invention and his small scale laboratory.

It's a long story but let's say that after Mikey's "little" mistake in the lab, Donnie is no longer able to use his lab for the next week according to the maids, and Mikey is no longer to combine exotic/newly made treats from street venders in the nearby towns by order of the King.

Raphael and Leonardo met each other at the center of the mat and took their fighting positions. Their father stood at another end of the tatami mat observing the scene before him. Both boys were tense as they waited for their father's command. Leonardo smiled at his brother and tried to ease the tension that radiated from them. Raphael only scowled at his efforts.

Finally, with a tap of his jade cane, the king began the fight. Raphael immediately jumped into action. He aimed a kick at Leonardo's face but Leo moved out of the way. Leo tried to kick at Raph's turned back but Raphael dodged it last minute. Raph shifted his body and aimed punch, after punch at Leonardo. Leonardo was sloppily able to dodge Raphael's relentless onslaught of attacks.

"Geez, Raph! Take it easy. It's just a sparring match." Leo said while still trying to dodge the attacks.

"Shut up!"Raph yelled in response. Raph paused his frenzy to catch his breath. The attacks were starting to exhaust him. Leo took this opportunity to attack. He decided to use his newest power moves. Leo focused on the spark he felt when fighting the Foot and channeled it into his roundhouse kick. Raphael was knocked back by the blast and fell on the floor. Mikey laughed at his brother's misfortune.

Mikey's laughter abruptly ended when the King pounded the end of cane on the floor and yelled, "Yame!" Leonardo went into a respectful bow while Raph stood up from his clumsy position on the floor. The King took a deep breath before he asked, "Do either one of you two want to explain to me why I am sensing high amounts of hostility in this sparring match?"

"Maybe it's because Fearless has to be so perfect all the time." Raph muttered under his breath while crossing his arms. Master Splinter suddenly appeared right behind him and his the top of his head with his cane.

"What was that?" Master Splinter questioned with a look on his face that said _say that again young man._ Raph was used to the look by his but it still made him feel ashamed.

"Nothing, Master." Raphael responded while he hung his head and kept his eyes glued to the floor.

"Raphael was attacking me, Master Splinter, so I used one of the new moves you taught me with my powers. I didn't want him to hurt me." Leonardo explained to his father.

"Baby." Raph muttered while glaring at Leo.

"Raphael." Splinter reprimanded harshly. He continued, "Apologize to your brother right now."

Raphael was still glaring at Leo then he stomped his foot and reluctantly said, "Sorry."

Splinter then turned to look at Leonardo and said, "As for you Leonardo, even though Raphael was aggressive towards you, that does not excuse your actions. Now that you have your element you are stronger than your brothers and you can seriously injure them if you use your powers so carelessly."

Leonardo responded, "I'm sorry Master Splinter."

Splinter nodded and said, "Training is over for today. You all are dismissed except for Raphael."

"Ooooh, someone's in trouble." Mikey taunted. Raphael clinched his fists so he wouldn't punch his brother in the face.

"Michelangelo. Leave." Master Splinter commanded. Mikey all but ran out of the room at his father's harsh voice. He did not want to be on the receiving end of his father's fury. Donnie and Leo followed shortly after him. Splinter watched his three sons leave the room before he turned to his fourth son and asked, "Do you know what I am going to say to you, My Son?"

"That I'm a disappointment and can't do anything right?" He sneered at his father.

Splinter sighed, "No my son. I was going to ask why are you acting so hostile to your brother? Do you really think I have not noticed your change in attitude towards your brother for the past two weeks?" Raphael remained silent and suddenly became interested with his shoes in response to his father's accusations. Splinter watched his son fidget for a minute and lifted his son's chin and spoke, "Please look at me when I am speaking to you, Raphael." Raph slowly looked at his father but he remained silent. "Please tell me what's troubling you, My Son." Splinter continued desperately.

"Nothing's wrong." Raphael responded harshly. Splinter quirked his eyebrow at Raphael but remained silent. Raphael crossed his arms over his chest and stubbornly glared at his dad. He slowly uncrossed his arms and asked, "Can I leave now?"

Splinter looked at his son as if he was trying to read his thoughts. After he scrutinized his son for another minute or two he reluctantly said, "Yes if that's all you have to say then yes, you may go." Raphael nodded and quickly bowed before he ran out of the training room. Splinter shook his head and muttered to himself, "What am I going to do about that boy?"

Raph ran out of the room and headed towards his bedroom. When he shut the door, he noticed that Leonardo was waiting for him.

"So what's up with training today?" Leonardo questioned his brother while sitting on a bed with his arms crossed with his right eyebrow slightly raised.

"Mind your own business, Leo." Raph commanded as he turned to walk out of his bedroom.

Leo followed his and pressed, "It is my business when you are attacking me and all of your unreasonable anger is directed at me." Leo ran ahead of his brother and blocked his path down the corridor. He continued, "Please Raph, tell me what I did wrong? I'm sorry for whatever I did."

"You're sorry?" Raph exploded at his brother's face. Raph continued, "How can you be sorry when you don't even know what you did?"

"Well then tell me so we can work this out. I don't want to fight with you." Leo pleaded with his hot-tempered brother.

Raph chuckled darkly and said, "Of course perfect little Leo doesn't want to fight. He can't do anything wrong and always has to fix everything." Raph jammed his finger at his brother's chest and snarled, "Do you wan to know what my problem is? You. You are my problem. You have to follow every order and act just like a Splinter Junior!" Leo was hurt by his brother's words but Raph didn't care as he continued, "And you think it helps that you got your powers by saving me. Thanks a lot. Now for the rest of my life I'll know that I was to weak to face an enemy and needed you to save me!" Tears were pooling in Raph's eyes as Raph's anger and embarrassment that he has been suppressing for weeks finally came to light. He exploded, "I hate you!" As he made a pushing motion at Leo, fire exploded from his finger tips. Leo was moving to dodge the attack but he wasn't quick enough.

The fire hit Leonardo in the chest and he fell to the floor. Part of his outfit was catching on fire. Leonardo tried to pat the fire out and started rolling on the floor to try and smother the flames. Raph looked at his brother that was partially on fire in shock. He looked down at his fingertips that were still sparking with flames. He hurriedly tried put the flames out by shaking them, but that didn't work.

"Raphael what is going on he-holy!" Master Splinter exclaimed. He saw the scene before him of Leonardo putting out flames and flames coming from Raphael's fingertips.

"Master Splinter? Help me!" Raph yelled at his father while he was still trying to put out the flames.

"Raphael. You need to calm down. The flames react to emotions."Master Splinter said while slowly moving towards Raphael with his hands held in surrendering motion. At this point Donnie and Mikey flanked by guards entered the corridor to see what the commotion was about.

"Calm down?! "How can I calm down when fire is exploding from my hands and I hurt Leo?" Raphael snapped back at his father while waving his hands around.

"Raphael. Stop it. Guards, help Leonardo." The King commanded. The guards rushed to help the fallen prince. They picked him up by the arms and headed to the infirmary. The King looked back at his other sons and saw that Michelangelo was gripped tightly onto Donatello's arms. He pointed at them and ordered, "You two, go with the guards to the infirmary."

"But-"Michelangelo tried to protest but his father cut him off.

"Go now. Donatello take your brother and go." Splinter ordered while trying to put out Raphael's flames. Donnie nodded his head and grabbed his brother's hand to lead him away from the dangerous scene. Michelangelo reluctantly followed his brother while looking at his brother and father. After they left, Splinter turned his attention back towards his remaining son. "Raphael take a deep breath and focus on me. You need to calm down. Your power is very emotionally fueled." Raphael breathed in and out. "Very good. Keep it up and imagine the flames going away. Try to diminish your spark." Raphael closed his eyes and continued the mantra and eventually the flames began to recede.

He opened his eyes and looked at his hands that were now completely free of flames. He was relieved but then his relief turned to embarrassment and shame as he remembered what he had done or could have done. He ran out of the corridor and away from his father. He ran and ran. He could not handle being around his family after he hurt Leo. He could not believe he did that to his brother. He finally stopped running when he made it to the fountain of the royal garden.

He decided to catch his breath and sit on the fountain. He found it was hard to catch his breath a lump in his throat. His tears finally started to fall as he moved his knees towards his chest and put his head against his knees. He stayed like that until he something tugging at the fabric near his ankle. His paused his sobbing and rubbed his nose against his sleeve. He looked down and saw a baby turtle trying eat his pants.

"Hey. What are you doing done there, little guy? I guess you aren't afraid of me, are you?" He questioned the baby turtle rather curiously. The turtle only blinked in response then tried to eat his pants leg again. "No. Don't do that. You're going to choke." He said while picking the little turtle up.

The turtle didn't fight against his grasp, all it did was blink at the young prince. "You're a funny guy, you know that? You must be hungry. Are you hungry little guy?" Again the turtle slowly blinked. "Let's get you something to eat." He said while carrying the turtle over to the vegetable section of the garden.

 _Let's see. What do turtles eat?_ Raph thought to himself. He decided to try feeding the turtle lettuce. He grabbed some lettuce and sat down with the turtle on the ground. He pulled off a small piece on lettuce and tried to feed it to the turtle. "Here you go little guy." He said while ushering the lettuce into its mouth. The turtle sniffed at the lettuce then bite part of it. The turtle began to eat more and more pieces of the lettuce. "You must be really hungry." Raphael commented.

Eventually the turtle at the entire head of lettuce and settled itself beside the young prince. The prince pet the little turtle and thought out loud, "I can't keep calling you little guy. Maybe I should name you. What do you think?" The turtle did its usual blink in response. "Hmmm what's a good name for you little guy?" He questioned the baby turtle. Again the turtle only blinked in response. "You seem like a tough guy. I'm going to call you Spike. What do you think about that?"

Again the turtle only blinked. "Yeah that's what I thought." He said as he rubbed the turtle's shell. After spending some more time with Spike, Raph decided that it is time to face the repercussions of his actions. Raph brought Spike back to the fountain and laid him inside the fountain. Spike began to swim around the fountain then looked back at Raphael. Raph smiled and said, "See ya later, Spike." Spike continued swimming on his merry way as Raph turned to go back inside the castle.

Raphael made his way into the infirmary to check on his injured brother. When he walked in he was greeted with the sight of his brother's and Father looking at Leonardo on the infirmary bed with the doctor, Asas, looking over and mending his injuries. "Raph?" He heard Mikey say in shock. Every eye in the room turned to face him.

Raph hesitantly walked further in the room but he was still a couple of feet away from the infirmary bed. Raph hesitantly asked, "How's Leo doing? Is he alive or…"

"Your brother will be fine, Raphael. Asas was able to use his healing abilities to stop any permanent damage and burns." Master Splinter responded in a sorrowful tone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I was just angry at him and my powers just took over. I really didn't want to hurt him." Raph explained mournfully with new tears glistening in his eyes. The King walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Raph broke down and cried. Through the tears he continued, "I got my powers by being angry at him and hating him for being better than I am. I'm a horrible brother."

"You are not a horrible brother. You said some things in anger that you did not mean and your powers manifested at the wrong time." Master Splinter spoke as he hugged his son and pat his back.

"But how do you that Leo won't hate me?" Raphael questioned his father as he put his head in his father's maroon kimono.

"Because I don't Raph. I know you didn't mean it. You looked scared when it happened."

"Leo?" Everyone in the room collectively gasped in shock as Leonardo was moving to a sitting position.

"Bro, you're awake?" Mikey exclaimed in shock and awe. He then tackled Leonardo in a flying hug.

"How are you feeling?" Donnie asked while pulling Mikey off Leo so he could breathe and would not cause any more injury.

"I'm okay." Leo responded and turned to face Asas and continued, "Thank you for healing me."

"It was my pleasure, Your Highness." Asas responded while bowing to the royal family. He then left the room and ushered the guards to leave with him, so the family could have some time to themselves. Raphael towards the infirmary bed and Donnie and Mikey made room so they could all sit next to Leo.

Raph was silent for a moment before he looked at Leo and said, "I'm sorry Leo. I don't hate you. I was jealous and angry that you got your powers and all the attention for being the star student." Raph looked down and started playing with his hands before he continued, "I just…wanted to be like you. I thought I would never be as good as you. You defeated a legion of Foot soldiers while I was unconscious. If it wasn't for you then I could be in dungeon in Shred Head's lair somewhere or worse."

Leo pulled Raph into a hug and said, "No. It's okay, Raph. I'm not seriously injured or anything and I know you didn't mean to attack me."

"Well since we're all apologizing…D I'm sorry that I destroyed your lab, Dude. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to help you with your experiments." Mikey said looking left out that he wasn't included in the hug.

Donnie huffed before he said, "It's okay, Mikey. I'll let you name my newest inventions as long as you don't try to mess with any other of my projects. Deal?"

"Deal!" Mikey said excitedly before pulling all of his brother's into a group hug. Michelangelo suddenly broke out into laughter which is not abnormal for him to do so. "Dudes! I just thought of something." The energetic prince all but yelled at his brothers.

"Uh oh. That's dangerous. Don't hurt yourself, Bro." Raph teased.

"Shut up. It's good." Mikey did a dramatic pause before continuing, "Since Raphie has fire powers now, does that mean he is actually a hot head now?" Leonardo laughed at the joke while Donnie was holding his sides and wheezing. Mikey's pun even earned a smile from Splinter. The only one who was not amused was Raphael.

Raphael scowled and yelled, "Mikey!" He then launched himself at his orange clad brother.

 **A/N: So this chapter was long over due. Tell me what you think and what your thoughts on what Mikey's or Donnie powers are going to be.**


End file.
